


Interviews and Playdates

by misseliza23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, Kara has a dog and Lena has a kid, Kara is a journalist, Lena is a talk show host, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, they arrange a play date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseliza23/pseuds/misseliza23
Summary: Lena is a talk show host with a kid, Kara is an award winning journalist with a puppy and also Lena's guest.They discover some similarities while on air and things progress from there.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a conversation between Drew Barrymore and Charlize Theron on the Drew Barrymore show: [WATCH](https://wlw-for-life.tumblr.com/post/629537780460044288/charlize-ive-been-of-few-like-dates-but-i)  
> When I first watched this, I thought "If this were a fanfic, they'd be dating by the end of the month!" ... so I made it a supercorp fic.

###  **Prologue**

„Please, please, please, go faster!“ Lena whispered to herself and to the painfully slow elevator.  
The show would go live in just about 28 minutes and she still had to get her make-up done, change, prepare for today’s guest and oh, beg her best friend and head writer Sam to look after her sick child for an hour.  
Normally she would have been at work hours ago, but just fifteen minutes after she had dropped off Kieran at the day-care center, they’d called to inform her that the poor boy was having a fever and had been throwing up.

So, after turning the car around and getting stuck in traffic, then taking Kieran to the doctor and getting stuck in traffic again and finally deciding to take the kid to work with her, since she had no trustworthy family left in National city, there wasn’t much time left. She’d just have to wing it.

„Oh my god, Sam, thank god you’re here.“ Lena said when the elevator doors opened to reveal a stressed out Sam waiting for her on their studio’s floor.  
„Would you mind taking care of Kieran for a bit? Just don’t let him eat anything. The doctor said he probably has a stomach bug, so just small sips of tea, please.”  
Sam tried to argue, but Lena had already given her son a kiss on the head and handed him over to her before hurrying off to the hair and make-up department. 

When she took a seat in front of the mirror to get her face and hair done, her assistant Jess hurried in to give her the main facts about today’s guest.

Of course Lena already knew a lot about Pulitzer prize winner Kara Danvers.  
She was the journalist who had exposed Lena’s estranged brother Lex, for being a domestic terrorist and played a big part in putting him into prison.

“So, where is Miss Danvers? I’d like to speak with her before the show.” Lena enquired.  
“I’m sorry Miss Luthor. She had to go out for a bit.” Jess answered.  
“She had to… what?”  
“Oh, Miss Danvers has the cutest puppy. His name is Krypto. He’s not fully house-trained yet. So she’s just gone out for a few minutes.” the assistant explained.  
  
Lena sighed. “Great.”


	2. The Interview

###  **The Interview**

“Let’s move on to today’s guest. Please give a warm welcome to Pulitzer prize winning journalist Kara Danvers!” Lena said right into the camera and the studio audience applauded.  
The curtain opened to reveal a tall blonde woman in her early thirties, who smiled and waved at the audience before making her way over to Lena’s desk.

Lena had seen this woman in the court room during her brother’s trial but they’d never officially met or talked. So today would their first conversation. On live TV.

When Kara arrived at Lena’s desk, she did a little curtsy, all the while smiling brightly at her and – was that a wink?

Kara had finally settled into her chair and the audience had calmed down, when Lena welcomed her guest again.  
“Kara Danvers, everybody!” she repeated into the camera and the audience clapped again.  
“It’s very nice to finally meet you.” she then said to the blonde.  
“Thank you. It’s good to be here.” Kara agreed.

“So, in case not everyone in the audience knows… We have some history, although we’ve never officially met.”  
“That’s right.” Kara added, not smiling so much anymore.  
“Kara here is the journalist who played a big part in putting my brother into prison.” Lena explained.  
“Yeah.” Kara worried her lip.   
Of course, Lena saw her reaction and felt the need to reassure her guest.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. It’s not me you put behind bars.” She joked and Kara gave a little chuckle.  
“No seriously Kara, you did a good thing. Lex is an evil man and he had to be stopped. He got what he deserved. And you got what you deserved – which is a Pulitzer!” Lena explained further and Kara seemed to relax a little.  
“Thank you. That means a lot to me” the journalist smiled.

“So how does it feel, getting famous by saving thousands of lives through investigative journalism?” Lena smiled at Kara’s unsure shrug.  
“Well, I never really saw it like that. I had been investigating for an article about something completely different when I stumbled about some information concerning your brother’s company Luthor Corp. I had a hunch. So, I just followed up on that. And now we’re here.” Kara explained.

“Some people even call you a superhero. How do you feel about that?” Lena asked, watching her guest blush from embarrassment.  
“To be honest, I don’t see myself like that. I was just doing my job. All this attention is not really my thing.” The blonde said, gesticulating at the audience.  
“Yet you still agreed to come here today…” Lena stated.  
“Yes, well, maybe I just wanted to finally meet you in person and not just look at you from the other side of the court room.” Kara smiled and then suddenly blushed again. “God I’m sorry, that sounded creepy. My sister always says that I have trouble filtering what comes out of my mouth when I’m nervous.” She added quickly.

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara with a smirk. She considered asking her if she was flirting, but the journalist was nervous enough already.

“So, over the past few months people have learned a few things about your professional career. You graduated from NCU and started out as Cat Grants assistant at CatCo worldwide media before becoming an investigative journalist.” Kara nodded at that.  
“Maybe you’d like to tell us a few things about your personal life. What does that look like?”  
Kara seemed to consider how much she wanted to reveal about herself before finally answering.  
“Not that exciting actually. I live in National City… I get up in the mornings, go to work, I sometimes hang out with my sister after work and oh, I got a puppy recently. His name is Krypto!” Kara finished happily.  
Lena smiled at the woman’s happy expression.  
“Oh my god, my son Kieran – he’s five – he loves dogs!” the host explained with a roll of her eyes.  
“He’s right to!” Kara added with a grin.

“So what’s the one thing that’s still missing in your life?” Lena asked, finally feeling like Kara had warmed up to her.  
“To be honest, I don’t feel like anything is missing right now. I’ve got my work, which I love, and my little doggo, whom I love even more and a lovely sister.” the blonde stated with a smile.  
“I know what you mean.” Lena agreed. “My life is so full with my little boy and my work. It doesn’t feel like there’s anything missing. Especially not some guy, because it’s all about my kid. Everything I do I’m doing for him.”  
Kara nodded eagerly at that. “Yeah, people keep asking me when I’m going to find a partner. They don’t get that I’m happy like this, but, well, I’ve been on a few dates but I haven’t seriously dated anyone for almost four years…” Kara trailed off when Lena let out a happy yelp.  
“Oh my god, me too!” the host added with a wide grin.  
“Yeah, so we have a lot in common there. We both have our work and our kids, well… you have a kid and I have a puppy, which sometimes feels like dealing with a never-tiring toddler… So… you know what? If your son loves dogs so much, maybe we should arrange a play date for Kieran and Krypto sometime!” Kara bounced happily in her chair.

Lena smiled shyly at that. Did Kara Danvers really want to hang out with her, the sister of the homicidal maniac that she had put into prison?

She just wanted to answer yes, when Lena saw her producer signal her that their time was almost over.  
“Well Kara I’m afraid we’re out of time already. It was lovely having you here. Thank you so much.” She gave a bright smile and held out her hand for Kara to shake and then turned to the camera.  
“We’ll be right back, after a short commercial break to welcome today’s musical guest, The Martian Manhunters.” 

When Lena came backstage after the show, Jess informed her that Kara had already left.


End file.
